Continuation of the 'Blood of Olympus'
by Mayara Starr
Summary: The title says it. Secrets are told. Questions are answered. Everything becomes better. My first fanfic, so please read.


Will's POV

So after the war, everything became better, everyone became less stressed, and well Chiron let rule breaking pass, Nico and I became close friends. Well everything except the death of Leo. Nico keeps on insisting that he didn't die, but, nothing I can say. I've never actually met Leo, but from what the others say (especially Piper and Jason), he sounds like a cool guy, crazy but cool, more like a Hermes kid, rather than Hephaestus's. But anyway, as I was saying, Nico and I were having an awesome time together, ummm... well most of the time. He's teaching me how to play Mythomagic, I mean, come on, what is the use of playing a games of gods, when you can visit them, or play a war when you had just been through one.

Nico was about to make a move then..

Calypso's POV

Leo and I have been travelling for three days on Fetus, it is really good to be in the outside world again. I can't wait.

Then finally Leo turns around and says while smiling: "A few more hours, and we're back to Half-Blood Camp." I nodded, and fell asleep on his shoulder.

After hours, or what seemed like seconds, I woke me up, by the sound of screaming.

I looked down to see us landing in what looked like a camp, and people going crazy underneath us.

Nico's POV

I was about to win this game, when I heard screaming. Will and I exchanged confused looks, and went to the Hades' cabin window, we couldn't see what was happening except a few people going crazy shouting, I caught a few words 'Crazy boy', 'Huge metal fire breathing dragon', and 'Hephaestus'. Looking at Will, I repeated these words, then I remembered, and said:" This sounds like Leo." and then ran out of the cabin.

Piper's POV

Annabeth and I were talking about, well typical things girls talk about, well demigod girls (excluding my cabin, they are an exception), fighting, weapons, and mostly, the gods. Then a huge shadow, fell over us, I pulled Annabeth out of the way, and said:" Fetus and Leo, and isn't that."

Annabeth: "CALYPSO, the girl from Hazel's drawing, Leo's girlfriend. But that's not important Leo is alive!"

We both ran up to Leo, as he and Calypso slid don of Fetus, and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Leo's POV

I am so excited to finally be back, no war, no more Gaia, and the fact that Calypso is finally here.

After Annabeth and Piper gave me a bone crushing hug, I said: "Guys, this is Calypso my girl friend, and Caly, this is Annabeth, and Piper, my friends."

After what Percy told me about the curse Caly gave Annabeth, and how she had a crush on him, I expected, them to hate each other, but surprisingly, both Annabeth and Piper hugged Caly. Girls are weird, but good for them. Then I saw Nico and some blond guy that had blue eyes, like Jason, but the similarities stopped here. **(Blood of Olympus anyone? No?!)**

Nico came up to me and did the most unexpected thing I would ever imagine from him, of course, after:

-Kissing a girl.

-Laughing

-Crying

-Telling someone I Love You

-Wearing any color but black- brown - grey or white

-Watching My little Pony - Care Bears - Barbie- Barney...

-Going into the Aphrodite cabin ... the list goes on.

He hugged me. The told Will, Annabeth, and Piper: "I told you that he is not dead."

I was so confused that I asked Nico: "Ummmm... are you okay, do you need an ambulance. 911. Weee waaa wee waaa."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, Annie dragged Beauty Queen and Caly, some where. While the Jason Jr. dragged me into the Apollo cabin. And a laughing Nico walked behind me. And yes Nico, was laughing, I don't know how these two words fit in the same sentence.

Nico's POV

I walked behind Leo laughing as Will lead him into the Apollo cabin.

**************Time Skip, into Hades Cabin with Will, Piper, Annabeth, Calypso, and Nico ***************

We all sat in my cabin, listening to how Leo explained about how he is alive.

When Leo was done talking, he asked:" Where are Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Reyna."

I answered:" Camp Jupiter.

 **Hope you liked the first chapter.**

 **MAYARA STARR**


End file.
